Bubblegum
by 1000 Faces of Pain
Summary: I died and it sucked. Now, I find out that I'm in the body of one of the characters from Naruto! Why can I never catch a break? I mean, come on. This is so not fair! At least I can do what I want! Self-insert OC. Similar to Darkpetal16's story Sakura. Go read her stories, she is amazing!
1. Dying Sucks

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. **

* * *

I died, I freaking _died_. All I wanted to do was get home and read the rest of my book. But _nooooooo_! I go and freaking die!

I was walking home and I tried to cross the street (key word there: tried) safely. I looked both ways and everything! There were no cars, it wasn't even a super busy street!

I mean, come. ON! What did I do to deserve this? I never did anything bad! I was always such a good little girl!

Okay, that's a lie. I was good, but I had my moments. I am 14 after all.

Back to my death, I looked both ways then started to cross the street. Suddenly I feel excruciating pain, then nothing…?

I was floating upwards? '_How clichéd, I mean, come on. Really?' _

I could see my body. I looked horrible. Being hit by a truck does not do a girl any good. I suggest you don't try.

My neck and arms were all bent at odd angles. My hair was a mess. And there was blood _everywhere!_

I felt sick. I could see all the people swarming around me, some teens were taking pictures of me with their phones, '_Facebook update! OMG! This girl was just hit by a truck! Lol.'_

Wow. How inconsiderate. I died and they were taking pictures of me!

It looked like people were screaming, I couldn't hear them.

I then started to drift downwards, '_good, I'm being put back into my body.' _I thought. How wrong I was.

I floated down _through_ my body and the _ground_!

I kept going down, down into the earth and all I could think was, '_Oh great, I'm going to Hell. Shit!'_

When I went through all the magma I could _see_ it, but I couldn't _feel_ the heat. It was the weirdest feeling. I kept going down, but I never encountered Hell, strangely enough. '_Am I not going there? Well, where else would I be going?'_

That was when I was zapped by a white light!

Okay, not really. I suddenly was in a white tunnel, I was still falling, much to my displeasure. '_YEP! Definitely dead. Never going back. I am not entirely sure what I did to deserve this.'_

That was when it all went black.

* * *

I woke up in my bed. '_Good! It was all just a stupid dream!' _

I sat up a brushed a strand of light pink hair out of my face. HALT! I do NOT have pink hair!

And my room is definitely NOT pink! I looked around, my walls were NOT pink, neither was my bedspread. My carpet looked the same as usual, at least. My normal, nondescript floor.

But, I was sure I absolutely did NOT have a picture of Sakura and Ino, from Naruto, as little kids on my nightstand!

I looked down at myself. I was wearing jade green PJ's, and get this, my body was _small!_ Nothing like myself, even when I was at whatever the age I am now. I was, and always have been really lanky.

I got out of bed, it was weird. I don't remember ever being _this _short!

When I finally found the bathroom I looked in the mirror and screamed.

I WAS SAKURA!

I looked exactly like Sakura from the manga and anime Naruto (I was a huge fan!) in her genin days. _'Oh, no! I can't be Sakura! That is so not cool!'_

**Believe it girlie. **

I yelped and looked around frantically. "Who was that?"

**I'm your Inner, stupid. Like Sakura had in Naruto. **

**"**What?! This isn't happening! This is NOT cool. Is Ashley playing a prank on me? Yeah that's it, it has to be!"

**Well, it's not. So get used to it. Now, you have to find out where you are in the story line. Obviously not very far, we still have long hair.**

"Okay, well I like it like this, my hair. So, I'm not going to cut it. Hmmmmmm…I know! I'll put it like Tenten's.

**Good idea. So, we need to know what we're going to do. **

"Right, option A) go with the original storyline and act like a lovesick puppy. B) make small changes so as not to mess up the entire story. And finally C) totally mess the whole plot up."

**We should do a mix between B and C. make the story much better. Like save Haku and Zabuza. But, right now we have to find out where we are in the plot.**

"Let me just-there we go. Done with my hair. How's it look?"

**Fine, now come on.**

"I'm going. I'm going."

* * *

As I went downstairs I saw a note on the fridge:

_Sakura,_

_We're sorry we had to leave. We had some business to take care of. We should be back in a month or two. Make sure to eat smart and don't forget to water the plants. Get lots of rest. And BE CAREFUL! Alright, honey?_

_With lots and lots of love,_

_Mom and Dad_

Wow, I-I mean _Sakura _has nice parents. They weren't _my _parents, I couldn't think about that kind of stuff, focus on the positive!

I grabbed an apple and headed to the Academy, might as well start there.

As I finished off the apple and threw the core away, I spotted Ino come out of her family's shop.

**So that's where we are.**

"Ino," I called out. She turned around surprised. Then her eyes narrowed when she saw me.

"Forehead," she greeted me when I caught up to her. She was glaring at me. _I don't think I can do this_

**Yes, you can.**

Inner's voice calmed me down. "Ino," I started. "We shouldn't fight anymore."

She started to interrupt but I stopped her, "We are ninja now. We could die at any moment. And I, I don't want one of us to die and never had made up. We were such good friends, I don't want to lose you again."

I took a deep breath.

**You can do it. Sakura liked him, not you.**

"I give up on Sasuke. You can have him." There, I said it.

She looked astonished, "What? Did you hit that huge forehead of yours today?"

I glared at her and snapped, "My forehead is big because I have a large brain."

Ino looked at me surprised.

**I guess she wasn't expecting you to retaliate.**

_No, I don't think she was. _I responded to Inner, in my head of course.

Ino looked a little troubled, "I-I don't know what to say Saku-_Forehead_. I guess I-I accept you're…defeat. Also, I would like us to be friends again, too. I mean, if you really give up and this isn't just a trick?" she finished hastily.

I shook my head, "Nope! This is _not _a trick. We should also hurry up, we might be late. I'll race you!" I took off running and laughing. Ino was laughing as well as she ran after me.

"Hey," Ino called out, "that's cheating!" We both laughed.

"Then hurry up!" I called back to her. We ran into the classroom, like in the original story, only this time as friends.

When we both tried to go in at the same time, I fell on her. "Whoa!"

"Hey," Ino called laughing. "Get off me!"

I laughed too, "Never! You're really comfy." She pushed me off her and got up, holding her hand to help me up. I took it and she pulled me up. I held out my hand, signaling for her to give me a high-five.

She smiled and high-fived me, "I've been meaning to ask, what's with your hair?"

I fingered a strand of my bangs. "I decided to change it. Do you like it? I saw a strong Kunoichi, her name was Tenten I believe, with this hair style. I liked it. Besides, if I had long hair, somebody could use it against me in battle."

I thought of the Forest of Death.

Ino looked at my hair, "why didn't you put it in a ponytail?"

I reached behind her and grabbed the tip of her ponytail and responded playfully, "I wouldn't want to look like I was copying you, now would I?" I had a sly grin on my face.

She caught on and her grin was identical to mine, "_Of course not darling_! Not everybody can be as beautiful as me!"

I let go of her hair and put a hand over my heart dramatically, "I can never be as beautiful and stunning as _you_ Ino-_sama!_"

She dropped the act and reverted to her normal self. "Damn straight!" She declared.

We went to find seats, well Ino went to go sit with Sasuke. That was when the rest of the class broke out of its stupor of watching Ino and I act so out of character with each other.

I tuned everybody out as I conversed with Inner.

_So, how did I do? Ino and I are on good terms. Not too huge of a change. But a good one nonetheless._

**You did great!**

_Really?_

**Yes. It is a very good change.**

_How so?_

**Well, if you, sorry ****_Sakura,_**** has given up on Sasuke then you can focus on getting stronger.**

_I _do_ want to become strong. I don't want to be useless like Sakura originally was. That was just painful to watch._

**So, are we going to be a medic-nin? **

_I'm not quite sure. I kind of don't want to be. I don't want to totally be _Sakura. _I want to still be _me. _I will still learn some healing jutsu. It just won't be my main focus._

**Right. We should probably pay attention now.**

_Right…_

When I tuned back in Naruto was up in Sasuke's face. _Oh, we know where _this _is going._ Inner just laughed.

I quickly hurried over to where all the girls were. The boy behind Naruto shifted, hitting Naruto. This, of course, caused Naruto and Sasuke to kiss.

All the Sasuke fangirls were angry. I just laughed…and laughed. _Yeah, you know Inner, I don't really like Sasuke that much._

**Really?**

_Yeah, he's a narcissistic jerk! Oh, I should probably save Naruto now._

"Hey, you guys know that wasn't Naruto's fault? It was him." At the end I pointed to the guy responsible.

All the fangirls looked at me then back at the guy. Altogether they gave an almighty battle cry and attacked as one entity.

Naruto looked like he dodged a bullet, which he basically did. I walked over to where he had fallen down and held my hand out to help him up.

Naruto stared at it like if he took it I would bite him.

"All you have to do is take my hand," I told Naruto. He took it.

"Why did you do that?"

I looked at him and blushed slightly, he was so goddamn _cute!_ "Naruto," I started uncertainly. "I-I'm sorry. For how I acted before. I really hope you can forgive me…"

He looked at me flabbergasted, "Of course Sakura-chan!"

I smiled widely, "Thanks! Now, Naruto, I have a super important question to ask of you."

"What is it Sakura-chan?"

I held my arms out, "Can I hug you?"

Naruto blushed brightly and responded enthusiastically, "O-of course you can S-sakura-chan!"

Long story cut short: we hugged _epically_.

I don't really see him in a romantic fashion, it's more of sibling love. And I'm going to make sure he knew that, just not right now.

Iruka-sensei decided it would be a good time to come in then. _Damnnit I really wanted to hug Hinata! She's one of my favorite characters!_

**Sucks to be you! Hahahahahaha!**

_You _are_ me. Stupid._

**Yeah yeah. So, you got to hug the ****_main character!_**** How does it feel? I bet all the fangirls are angry, even if they don't know why!**

_I bet! Oh, we should pay attention now, Iruka-sensei just said Team 6._

"Next, Team 7 will be Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura…" We both yelled triumphantly and high-fived (we sat down next to each other when Iruka came in)

"And Uchiha Sasuke. Your team leader will be Hatake Kakashi. Team 8…" we both groaned when we heard we had Uchiha in our group.

When I groaned, though, Naruto looked at me strangely, "Aren't you happy? Sasuke is on our team."

"No," I said curtly. "I have given up on Uchiha! I've decided to work on my abilities as a kunoichi. I want to become stronger!" Naruto looked at me surprised and the Uchiha raised one of his eyebrows.

_Looks like he was listening in to our conversation._

**Yep, that prick.**

When Iruka was done Naruto decided to voice his opinion, "Iruka-sensei, why is an awesome ninja, like me, placed with someone like Sasuke?"

"Well, Naruto, the Teams have to be balanced. So someone like Sasuke, who has the highest scores in the class, is put in the same group with someone like you. Naruto, you had the worst scores in the class."

All the other kids beside Hinata, Uchiha, and me laughed. I glared at them all, _how dare they treat little Naruto like that!_

**You're right! That just isn't fair! Naruto is amazing! Someday, all of them are going to be sorry they laughed at him!**

_Exactly! Oh, hey, look at that! It's time for lunch! While we're out, we should get a book on medical ninjutsu._

**Good thinking! Let's g-**

"Um, Sakura-chan…would you like to eat with me?"

I looked at Naruto sympathetically, "I'm sorry. I was going to go the library, there are some scrolls I want to get. Maybe some other time, okay?"

He looked crestfallen, but hid it with a bright smile, "Oh, okay. Another time then."

I smiled sadly at him. Then with a quick goodbye hug and a wave I ran off to the library.

* * *

I got a few beginner's scrolls for medical ninjutsu that I went to go read on the bench where the Uchiha originally set Sakura when he left the village.

I looked through them while I ate my lunch.

_Oh, shit. This looks tough._

**Nope, not gonna be easy at all. Well you know what to do.**

_Yep._

**T**_i_**m**_e _ **t**_o _**s**_t_**u**_d_**y**_!_

* * *

**I was really pissed off at Sasu-teme from pretty much the beginning of everything. There are only a few people I hate more. So I might start to hate a bit on Sasuke for a while, sorry Sasuke lovers!**

** Please review!**


	2. Sasuke Tries (Fails) to Flirt

**Sorry this is really late. My laptop I use had problems, but no worries! I am here now! I'm going to update my other story as an apology for being away for so long.**

**Disclaimer: It physically hurts me to say it. You should know I don't own Naruto. **

* * *

_You know, it's a lot easier to breathe here than it was where I used to live._

**Maybe that has to do with the atmosphere?**

_Huh, makes sense. This is really tough, all of this shinobi stuff!_

**Did you think it would be easy?**

_No, I just wish it weren't so hard!_

**Why don't you quit while you're ahead? You know, find a way out of all this ninja stuff.**

_WHAT?! I CAN'T QUIT NOW! Besides…there are people I need to protect. People who we can't afford to have just die yet! And I refuse to be useless! I already know chakra control won't be too tough, Sakura -I mean I- have great control._

**Good thinking! Uselessness is, well, boring and useless. **

_I know, right?!_

Before Inner could say anything else, I noticed Sasuke leaning against a tree on the other side of the road. He was staring at me, so I stared (read: glared) back.

"You have a charming wide forehead," Sasuke said walking towards me. My eyes went wide.

**Oh, it's ****_that _****part!**

"…it makes me want to kiss it," he continued. I stared at him blankly. "…not. Only Naruto would say something like that."

He sat down next to me, "I wanted to ask you something."

"Shoot."

"What do you think of Naruto?"

I smiled softly, "He is adorable. I really like him, in a sibling way. I think he would make a great brother! That is, if he matures a little!"

I laughed lightly.

As I finished laughing _Sasuke _ran off to the restroom with a quick goodbye. He was doubled over in pain from the milk he drank earlier. That caused me to laugh harder.

When I pulled myself together I started reading once again.

* * *

Sasuke soon walked by me. This time it was the real Sasuke. He glanced at me, seeing the glare on my face.

I huffed, collecting all my books and stalked off. I would drop them off before I went back to the academy.

* * *

**It is not very long, sorry about that, but I don't really have the energy to think. I really hope you like this. and if you haven't already, go check out Darkpetal16's story 'Sakura'. it is a lot better than this because Petal-sama is awesome. Petal-sama, if you are reading this, you are to me what Kisame is to Lilly!**

**Please review!**


	3. Introductions

**AN: Sorry about the shortness and the long wait. I was working on my other story. today is my last day of freedom, so I wrote this for y'all. I have to go back to school tomorrow. I really hope this doesn't suck. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own. *Cries in corner***

**Enjoy!**

* * *

I was sitting at the academy, waiting for Kakashi to show up. I brought one of my books on medical jutsu with me to read.

_I knew this would take a while, but I'm still annoyed._

**Yep, but you can't really blame Kakashi.**

_I know. I'm still really bored. And this is really hard._

**I'm bored, too. And of course medical ninjutsu is hard, quit complaining! It took Sakura a long time to get where she was in Shippuden.**

_But I'm not even trying to get to the level she was at! I just want to be decent enough that I won't be useless!_

**Well, yeah. If you want to do other things, you can't spend too long on medical jutsu. So, what will you focus on after this?**

_Well… I've always likedKubikiribōchō, the Executioner's Blade, so I would like to learn kenjutsu. _

**I guess that's a good place to start. You will also need to get really strong, like Canon Sakura. The sword will be heavy, not to mention even with the training Suigetsu had to go through, he said it was heavy. So, for now focus on the medical aspects of ninjutsu. Also work on your taijutsu.**

_Right... I just realized something!_

**What?!**

_I don't know how to use any of the weapons! Not to mention I'm not used to all of the stuff that even pre-genin can do! I don't know any of the taijutsu, nor do I know how to do the three basic techniques! I'm even worse than Naruto at this point! I'm so screwed! I don't even know how to write kanji! What am I going to do?!_

**…**

_Inner?_

**…**

_Inner? Are you there? Now is NOT the time to be silent! What am I going to do?!_

At that moment I saw Kakashi get hit with the eraser. He could have dodged that.

"Hmm…how should I put this? Based on my first impression, I'd have to say…I hate you."

"Thank you, sensei," I said cheerfully. They all looked at me strangely, a minute ago I was having a panic attack, now I was suddenly cheerful. They have a long way if they are going to have to get used to me if they think that was weird. They haven't seen anything yet.

* * *

**(AN: I'd like to mention, before we go on, I am using Naruto: Volume 1 right now. This will be from the manga, well mostly. You all should know how these go, so I won't write the whole intro for some all the way out. You have been warned.)**

"Now, I'd like you to all tell us a little about yourselves."

(Kakashi saying what to tell us and his intro goes here.)

"All we learned was his name…" I muttered.

(Naruto intro goes here. I told you I would do this, did you not believe me? Well, this is the last time I will do this.)

"Next," Kakashi told Sasuke.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. There are plenty of things I hate, but I don't see that it matters, considering there is almost nothing I do like."

"Key word: almost," I said under my breath. Sasuke glanced at me and continued:

"It seems pointless to talk about 'dreams'…that's just another word…but what I do have is determination. I plan to restore my clan."

"Kinky," I look up quickly. "Did I say that out loud?" I blushed and covered my mouth. I didn't mean to say that out loud!

"And," Sasuke said glancing at me again. Yep, I can definitely feel the glare. "There's someone I have sworn…to kill."

"And finally, the young lady," Kakashi said unfazed.

"Well, my name is Haruno Sakura. As you can tell I am not a clan kid, but that doesn't mean to underestimate me! I like to study and train, I guess. I don't feel like talking about what I hate."

_I could be in trouble for knowing things I shouldn't if I said what I hate._

_"_My hobbies are the same as my likes. My dream is to not just survive in this world, I want to _live!_"

Kakashi goes on to talk about tomorrow, I just zone out.

Everybody got up to leave, so I did the same. When I got home I laid down on my bed.

_I don't know if I will be able to survive tomorrow, let alone the wave arc. Please, Inner, help me!_

That was when I got an influx of memories.

* * *

**Reviews, and follows, and favorites make me write faster. *Hint, hint.* Please, review!**


	4. Sorry

**Hello, everybody! You might have wondered where I have gone. Well, I have been a bit discouraged by the lack of people reading my story. **

**I know it is unfair to you who ****_have _****been reading. And even to those of you who have faved and followed. But what can I say? Even I am merely human, and even I succumb to such emotions as disappointment and ****melancholy. **

**So, I have decided to prewrite some chapters and try to make them amazing for my precious readers. Sorry to those who thought this was a chapter.**

**I'm sorry, and I really do hope you can forgive me.**

**-Sasori no Saigo**

**(P.S. I will be taking down the Q/A thing at the end of my chapters. Sorry if you liked those, but nobody really responds to them. Except for TheFallenReaper14, thank you for that.)**


	5. Training

**All I own is my blue flash drive and my OC. I don't even own the laptop I work on!**

**I hope you guys like the new title for the story. it will make sense in a couple of chapters. **

* * *

Now I see what Inner was doing. She is so smart! Well, she _is _the inner _me, _after all!

-Flashback no Jutsu-

_Inner?! What was _that?!

**That was all the relevant info I got from the_ real_ Sakura's memories.**

_WHAT?!_

**Yep! That was why I'd gone all silent. We are NOT going to die so soon!**

_Well, it's not really that late, so let's start operation Don't-Suck-Ass-At-Being-a-Ninja!_

**That is by far the _worst_ name for something I have _ever_ heard.**

_Oi, shuddup! _

-Kai!-

After Inner and I had our little conversation I looked through my closet, nothing but Sakura's canon outfit and regular non-shinobi type clothes. Guess I have to go clothes shopping.

I don't like shopping like other girls, never have, never will! But, if I'm going to be 'Sakura' I am sure as _Hell _not wearing that outfit! And, I am _not _cutting my hair!

So I ate some dinner and headed out with some money.

I ended up not going to some nondescript place for shinobi to get clothes.

In the end, I got a pair of shoes like Tsunade's. I got bandages that I bound my chest with, putting a mesh short-sleeve shirt over it. I wore skin tight black mid-thigh shorts with my weapons pouch, tied with bandages around my right thigh, like most shinobi wear theirs.

I got a few pairs of the shoes, mesh shirts, and shorts. 'Cause you know, I'm a _kunoichi, _my clothes will be cut and torn a lot.

I replaced the cloth on my hitai-ate from the standard navy to black, and wore it around my neck like Hinata. I completed the look by putting my hair up in buns again.

* * *

When I got back to Sakura's house (I don't think it will ever be 'mine' in my mind) I got ready to train. I grabbed all my shinobi gear as well as my scrolls I got earlier that day.

Then I headed out to Training Ground (TG) 3 where we would be taking the bell test.

* * *

Once I got to the training ground I sat all my stuff down by the three posts.

I immediately started to stretch, I would warm up by running around the TG a few times. Next I would work on taijutsu followed up by weapons.

Then I would work on my chakra control, I had bought a few pieces of that paper that told you what your nature was so I could find out what I had.

After that, I would most likely work on trying to tree-walk and water-walk if I had enough time (and energy).

_Well, I'd better get to work_. I told Inner. I could practically see her roll her eyes.

I started to jog, this body is in way better condition than my original one, I was barely winded after my third time around the TG! I sprinted around the TG about 7 more times before I had to stop.

I was breathing hard from the exertion, I needed to get used to this if I want to survive.

I got up off the ground after a minute or two. I ran through all of the knowledge Sakura's memories held on taijutsu, from stances to only just the theory.

I worked for a good 30 minutes before my body gave out. I slumped onto the ground, breathing heavily.

Even if this is not my original body, I still for some reason have the muscle memory that Sakura had, making this infinitely easier than it would have been without.

I got back up to resume my training in taijutsu.

* * *

I stumbled up to a tree wearily and drew a _really _bad target on it. I backed up about 10 feet and got out a few shuriken.

Closing my eyes to concentrate on Sakura's memories, I threw the deadly stars. I opened my eyes, out of 5 shuriken I got all 5 to at least _hit _the tree! Sadly, only 3 hit the target, with none in the middle.

I sighed, accepting my fate. I would get through this! I collected my shuriken and started again.

* * *

It took a long time, but I finally got my weapons to hit the middle of the target 4 out of 5 times, every time.

I was leaning up against the tree with my makeshift target on it. I sighed and started talking to inner.

_Hey, Inner?_

**Yeah, Outer? **She responded, the words being slightly mocking, she having realized something I apparently didn't. I frowned.

_Don't call me that. It's weird. _I didn't even have enough energy to yell at her in my own mind.

_Anyways, should I go get that chakra-telling-paper now, or should I do the exercises for chakra control first?_

**Well, considering you got pretty lucky (or unlucky if you think about it) you got Sakura's body. And she has awesome control! So, let's find out your chakra nature first.**

I groaned because this meant I had to move farther and started to drag myself over to my bag. Eventually when I did make it, I collapsed next to my stuff.

I was way too tired to go anything else. I lifted my hand and reached out to my stuff. Then I promptly passed out.

* * *

**Please review?! (If you don't know what to say, just tell me how you like the new title.) **


	6. Sunsets

**I don't own Naruto. I don't even own this laptop.**

* * *

**-ake up! Oi! Outer! Oi, WAKE UP!**

I jerked up, looking around wildly.

"Where are they?! Where's the enemy?!" I called out sleepily, not noticing what was really going on.

**There's nobody there idiot.**

"Whaaaaaaa?" Was my brilliant response to Inner.

**Idiot! Stop talking aloud! **

_Sorry._

**I was only waking you up because sunrise is in a few minutes and you still have more things to do.**

_Fine, fine. I'm up. Can I wait a minute though? I've never actually seen the sun rise before._

**I know you haven't, and yes, you can rest for a moment. Then you have to get up alright?**

_Yeah, yeah! I get it._

I turned my attention towards the climbing ball of fire and fury. It was beautiful!

The clouds looked purple. On top of the clouds it was sapphire, the beautiful blue getting darker the further away from the horizon it got.

Under the violet clouds was a stunning crimson color that easily flowed into the wonderful burnt orange below!

Then came the sun, with all the burning blaze that nourishes every living thing! The sun: our light, our heat, our everything!

I watched in awe. The display only lasted a few seconds, but it was worth it.

"_Wow,"_ I whispered into the chilly morning air.

**Come on girlie, time to get to work.**

_Right. _Even in my mind, my words sounded breathless.

I got up and took out my chakra paper. Holding it in one hand, I fed a little chakra into it.

The paper turned to dirt and crumbled away, that meant my chakra nature was earth. I nodded once. Getting up to grab a scroll on earth nature chakra.

I was half way through the introduction when:

_Inner? How am I reading this? I don't know how to read kanji!_

**I was wondering about that too. I did a little digging around in your head. The reasons you can talk to others and read kanji is simply because that was instantly ingrained into your mind when you came to this world.**

_How is that something you can say is 'simple'?_

I could imagine her _simply _smiling like a know-it-all at that.

* * *

After I read the whole scroll I decided to try to do some chakra exercises before I did any elemental ninjutsu. I'd ask Kakashi to supervise that later. You know, just in case.

So I walked up to what I dubbed 'my tree' (the one with my target on it). I stared at it. I would like to think it stared back at me.

I closed my eyes and focused on finding my chakra.

* * *

Eventually I founded it (with a little help from Inner) and started trying to 'grasp' it.

It was like trying to grab mist. Impossible, to say the least. But, because this was chakra and not mist it was challenging. It took intense concentration to 'grab' it the first time. The next time it was easier, even though it kept slipping away.

Finally I could 'hold' it without losing it. I breathed deeply and sent it to my feet. I sighed in relief when I got it on the first try.

Opening my eyes I found that the sun was slightly higher in the sky. I gulped and took a few steps backwards, then with a running start I started to run up my tree.

I made it to where I drew the makeshift target before I fell. I landed flat on my back as the air _wooshed _out of my lungs.

I shakily got to my feet and started again, unaware of the eyes watching me.

* * *

**Reviews are love. Please love me.**


	7. Bubblegum

**I don't own anything. Well, I do own my OC!Sakura.**

* * *

"-ra-chan! Hey, Sakura-chan. Please wake up. Please."

**Come on Bubblegum, time to get up.**

_What did you just call me? And who _is_ that?_

**I called you Bubblegum, got a problem with it… Bubblegum? **I could _hear _her smirk.

_Ugh, don't call me that._

**As to who that is… I'd say probably Naruto going by the voice. I can't see when your eyes are closed.**

_Whate-_

"Sakura-chan please wake up!"

"Nar…uto?" I croaked out, opening my eyes slowly. I looked around at the room I was in. it was all white, obviously a hospital room.

Kakashi was leaning against the doorframe, reading his fluorescent orange book. Sasuke was standing a few feet away from me with his arms folded, face carefully blank. I inwardly sighed, when will he stop being a jerk and finally show some compassion?!

**Never. **

_Thanks for those words of wisdom, dear Inner._

**Here to help… Bubblegum.**

_Don't call me that! _I could hear her snickering.

Next I looked at Naruto who was looming over me and looking to be on the verge of tears.

"Sakura-chan! I was so worried! Are you okay?! What happened?!" he kept going on like this for a while.

"Naruto. Naruto. Naruto!" I finally caught his attention. "I'm fine, you don't have to worry about me."

"Actually," Kakashi decided to interject. "Some chunin found you a few days ago. You were passed out in a training ground-the one we were supposed to meet at, actually-looking pale. You were also shivering, even though it was a fairly warm morning. You have chakra exhaustion, Sakura." **(1) (2)**

My eyes widened, I was shocked, simply put. I don't remember passing out.

"That's not all," Kakashi started again. "You also suffered multiple injuries to your back and to the back of your head. If it was any worse, you could have been concussed. What were you doing?"

I was now openly gaping. I blinked a few times and tried to clear my head.

_Inner! Why didn't you tell me to stop?!_

**…****B-because I-I didn't know! How was I supposed to know?!**

_I'm sorry, Inner. I shouldn't blame you for this. You didn't know._

"Sakura," Kakashi cut in before Inner could reply. "I will ask again: what were you doing?"

Kakashi already knew what I was doing. I could hear it in his voice, and he knew I did. He was asking for Sasuke (the duck-ass) and Naruto's sakes.

"I... I was…" I took a deep breath and said confidently, "I was training! To become stronger! There are people who I want-no, _need _to protect! I will not just sit idly by and let all of you do the work! I _will _become stronger! I need to…"

I trailed off awkwardly at the end, looking at my clasped hands in my lap. During my speech I had struggled to sit up in bed. When Naruto saw this, he helped me into a sitting position.

Breaking the awkward (at least for _me_) silence that followed after my declaration, I asked Kakashi, "weren't we going to do some survival exercise?"

Kakashi gave me a look that clearly said that he and I were going to have a talk about this later. Then he responded cheerfully, a little _too _cheerfully actually, "Ah, yes, about that. I have put it off until you get better!"

I narrowed my eyes.

_More like the Hokage won't let him fail this team, not with Duck-ass and Naruto on the team._

"Right," I replied shortly.

Kakashi turned to my teammates, "you two should go train or something, I'd like to have a word with Sakura."

"Awww! But, Kakashi-sensei! Sakura-chan just woke up!" Naruto whined with an adorable pout on his face. I melted, not being able to resist the pout. Hey, it should be illegal it was so cute!

"It's alright, Naruto. Kakashi-sensei and I have things we need to talk about. You should go train and get stronger!"

"Right! See you later Sakura-chan! Come on Teme, let's go train!"

"Hn, as if I would ever train with _you _Dobe."

"Hey! Don't call me that Teme!"

"Hn, Dobe."

I listened as Naruto's shouts slowly quieted as they got further away.

"What did you want to talk about Kakashi-sensei?" I already knew the answer.

"Sakura, why did you do it?"

I feigned innocence, "Do what sensei?"

He gave me a flat stare, "Why did you work yourself to exhaustion? What was the point?"

I looked him straight in the eye, "As I said before, to become stronger. I need to become stronger if I want to survive."

He must have seen the seriousness and determination in my eyes because he dropped the subject.

"We will be speaking about this again, Sakura," and with that he turned to leave.

"It was you, wasn't it?"

Kakashi froze and turned to look at me. In a strangled voice he asked, "What was me?"

"It was you," I repeated. "_You_ were the one who brought me here," I gestured to the white walls surrounding us. "It wasn't some random chunin, it was you."

Kakashi nodded, but before he could say anything I started speaking again, "But… _why_? Why do you _care_? I'm not your student, at least not yet."

I smiled sadly at my clasped hands, it was hard having one of your favorite characters reject you.

"You don't want us. I can _see_ it in the way you act around us. I can _hear_ it in your voice, in your _speech_. You don't want to teach us. You don't even want to be _near_ Naruto. I mean, all that you told us was your name, we know _nothing_ else about you. I bet you don't want us to. I bet you don't even remember my last name? Do you even _care_?"

His visible eye widened, I could see the surprise in it. "I-," he began, but I cut him off.

"Its fine," I said harshly, my words sharp as knives. "You don't have to say anything…just, just go."

I turned my head to look out the window as I heard the door slide open I suddenly blurted out, "I'll be ready for tomorrow. Let's just meet at the same training ground we were originally going to."

"Alright, I'll tell the others." And he was gone. I broke down and started sobbing.

_It hurts, Inner!_

**I know.**

_It hurts, so much! _

**I know and I'm so, ****_so_**** sorry. You were right, though. he was the one who carried you here. In fact, he was watching you train the whole time.**

* * *

That night, Inner murmured soothing words in my mind as I cried myself to sleep. I would pass the bell test and show Kakashi that I wouldn't be failed so easily. I would beat Kakashi at his own game.

I would show him that he doesn't have to be so lonely all the time. I just wasn't sure how.

* * *

**(1) Some of these things it doesn't tell you, or at least I don't remember being told about the symptoms of chakra exhaustion, so I made my own. So sue me if I'm wrong. (Actually don't, just tell me.)**

**(2) I won't use honorifics all the time, because they will just annoy me. **

* * *

**Kind of ended off a little badly. Hope you all don't hate me, but Sakura's feeling a little bit rejected. Please review, it makes me want to write.**


	8. Lies and Half-Truths

**I don't own Naruto. I only own my OC!Sakura. I barely even own the plot!**

* * *

I was released from the hospital the next morning. I headed for Sakura's house to get ready for the infamous Bell Test. I packed some breakfast and headed towards the TG.

Naruto and Sasuke were already there, Naruto sitting on the ground looking bored and Duck-ass was standing there passive as ever.

When Naruto saw me his face broke out into a huge smile, "Sakura-chan!"

I smiled and waved, "Hey guys, I'm back. We can get on with this, now. Well, if only _Sensei_ would show up."

Duck-ass and Naruto, noticing the malice in my voice when I said 'sensei', backed away. Naruto looked at me worriedly, "What did Kakashi-sensei and you talk about when me and the Teme here left?"

"Oh it was nothing! Just him being worried about me! It was really annoying. What are you lookin' at?"

Sasuke was staring at me. "Hn," he grunted turning his head away. Naruto bought my, well not really a lie…

**More like a half-truth.**

"Alright," the blonde said brightly. I smiled at him and sat down to wait for Kakashi, Naruto and Sasuke following suit soon after.

* * *

40 minutes later:

"_WHAT THE HELL?! WHERE IS HE_?!"

"Naruto… you should really calm down…"

* * *

1 hour later:

"This is getting _really_ annoying, it's almost been _2 hours_… Hey, you boys want something to eat?"

"Hn."

"Sensei told us not to eat. I also don't want to get sick, sorry Sakura-chan."

"S'all right."

* * *

30 minutes 'till noon:

"YOU'RE LATE!"

"Sorry, I accidentally got arrested and it took a while to clear my name!"

"LIAR!"

Kakashi told us the rules and set the timer. He provoked Naruto into attacking him, said 'start', and Duck-ass and Naruto were gone.

_I,_ however, walked up to Kakashi. "I'm _not_ happy with you."

The bastard had the nerve to eye-smile, "That's alright, Naruto's _plenty_ happy for the_ both_ of you."

"This is a stupid test, nobody knows how to pass. Of course, that's the _point_." I glared at him. He stared passively back. I harrumphed and walked away.

"I'm not forgiving you, EVER!" I called back over my shoulder.

**That's a lie.**

"That's a lie," he called right back. And I knew it, too.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review!**


End file.
